Dark bow
|exchange = gemw |name = Dark bow |image = |release = 11 June 2007 |update = The Dark Bow |members = Yes |tradeable = Yes |quest = No |equipable = Yes |stackable = No |destroy = Drop |high = 72000 |low = 48000 |store = No |examine = A bow from a darker dimension. |weight = 1.9 }} The dark bow is a ranged weapon that requires level 60 in Ranged to wield. It is only received as a drop from Dark beasts. It is the slowest weapon in the game, with an attack speed of 1 (5.4 seconds). Its speed on rapid mode is 4.8 seconds. It shoots two arrows per attack. The dark bow has an attack range of 10. Longrange does not increase attack range. Assuming that both weapons are set to the Rapid attack style, the dark bow has a firing time of 2.4 seconds per arrow, whereas a shortbow such as the magic shortbow (i) takes only 1.8. Because of this, the dark bow is only fairly popular for Player killing. It has the highest max hit of any weapons in the game by means of special attack (although Twisted bow and Dharok's greataxe can hit harder with regular attacks and Dragon 2h sword is able to deal more total damage with its special attack). 170px |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = +95 |dstab = 0 |dslash = 0 |dcrush = 0 |dmagic = 0 |drange = 0 |str = 0 |rstr = 0 |mdmg = 0 |prayer = 0 |aspeed = 1 }} Combat styles 10 tiles is the maximum distance for any attack in RuneScape. The dark bow's attack range on Accurate and Rapid is 10, therefore Long Range can have no effect on this. Special attack The dark bow has a unique special attack comprised of two different attacks, both of which consume 55% of the player's special attack energy. The 1st special attack, Descent of Darkness, deals up to 30% more damage with a minimum of 5 damage per arrow. The Descent of Darkness special attack animation shows the arrow shafts surrounded in a black shroud being fired at the target. The 2nd special attack, Descent of Dragons, can only be used if the player has dragon arrows equipped. This attack deals up to 50% more damage with a minimum of 8 damage per arrow, while capping the max hit at 48 damage per arrow . The Descent of Dragons special attack animation shows black dragon heads being fired at the target. Colouring On 18 September 2014, dark bows could be recoloured using a special paint obtained from Bounty Hunter. The colouring will make the bow untradeable; however, to remove the colouring, simply use a cleaning cloth and the bow will return to its regular state. Buying a colour paint for the dark bow costs 500,000 points. Dark bow (yellow) equipped.png|A yellow dark bow, made by using a yellow dark bow paint on the dark bow. Dark bow (white) equipped.png|A white dark bow, made by using a white dark bow paint on the dark bow. Dark bow (green) equipped.png|A green dark bow, made by using a green dark bow paint on the dark bow. Dark bow (blue) equipped.png|A blue dark bow, made by using a blue dark bow paint on the dark bow. Dropping monsters |} References Category:Weapons with Special attacks